Just a Normal Girl
by BabyKatBoo
Summary: 2k12 turtles- So there's this girl, and there are these mutant turtles that are teenagers and ninjas. Yea, that's about it. You should read this... :)


"Come on guys!" Leonardo scolded his brothers. "Keep up!"

Leo stop on a roof top ahead of the others to let the catch up.

"Ugggghhhhh cooommmmee on….. Leeeooooo can we stop nooowwwww?" Michelangelo groaned out.

"Yea Leo, we've been on watch for the Krangg for hours and haven't seen anything." Raphael added.

Raph looked over to Donnie for back up.

"Well, actually… I was wondering if we could stop by April's… hehe." Donnie leaned on his staff with an awkward smile. The three others looked at him with a plain face.

Leo turned to look back at the others; "Fine, whatever. But we're going back out tomorrow night."

"Whatever you say…" Raph grabbed Mikey and started walking to the edge of the roof.

"So is that a no to going to April's apartment?" Donnie asked.

"Seriously dude?" Mikey attempted to tug away from Raph but failed to do so.

"Donnie, come on we're heading home." Raph grabbed Donnie by the wrist and tossed him onto the buildings fire escape.

"Ya comin Leo?" Raph looked toward Leo; who was still stand at the opposite edge of the roof.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you guys back at the Lair." Leo waved off as he jumped to the next roof top.

A week earlier…

I'm just a normal girl…

*I'm sitting on my roof, reading… like always.

My name is Alona. I'm a dirty blonde and I wouldn't say I'm the best looking girl of the bunch but I'm not horrid looking either. I'm pretty much average.*

I'm just a normal girl…

*I live in New York, with my Mother and Father. I go to high school. 10th grade. I'm not stupid; but I'm certainly not a genius either. I have an average GPA.*

I'm just a normal girl…

*I don't really have many friends. I definitely don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend… I'm not quite sure if I'll have one anytime soon. But it's okay, I've made it really far on my own. I think everyone would just slow me down anyways.

I'm a sci-fi and horror nerd. I love shows like Space Heroes and movies like Creatures in My Mind.

I'm not very stylish. Most of the time I wear a tank or t-shirt with shorts or (depending on the weather) jeans. It's an average clothing style.*

I'm just a normal girl…

*I put my hand up to my shoulder to let my pet gecko, Fluffer, crawl onto it. I bring him up to my face and nuzzle him.

All of a sudden I hear glass break down in the alley next to my building. I put Fluffer down in his box and toss my book to the ground and head over to the fire escape.

I climb the ladder down and reach the bottom. I look around the alley.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Well hello there lil lady…" a mysterious voice said.

I squint my eyes and through the darkness I can see a slender, dark skinned man with a ridiculous little afro.

"Um, hello, I-I heard glass and thought someone might've gotten hurt." I stuttered nervously.

"Oh I'm just fine. But it's a little late for someone as lovely as you to be out, isn't it?" He stepped forward into the street light so I could see him fully.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then." I quickly turned to run off when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

I yelped.

"Where are you off to now?"

I could smell alcohol on his breath. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"Pl-lease, let go of me." I begged.

He swung me hard against to building's wall, which paralyzed me with shock.

I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"You should stay for a while, I'm sure Master Shredder will be pleased that I found a test subject for his experiment." He looked down at me with an evil smile.

I looked up to him, "Wh-hat ex-periment?"

"You'll know soon enough girly. But first I think I'll have some fun with you first." He quickly grabbed hold of both my wrists and held them above my head.

"NOOO!" I kicked him in the stomach and tried to get to my feet, but before I could get on one leg he took hold of my hair and pulled me back, HARD.

"AHHH!" I shrieked.

"Pleaseee! Stop!" I screamed.

"Shut it!" He punch my in the side of the face, that silenced me and sent me to the ground again.

He had his way with me. The whole thing is kinda fuzzy.

When he was done he took out his phone to call someone named Bradford.

Next thing I knew my arms were tied behind my back and him and this 'Bradford' guy threw me in the back of a van.

Why is this happening? I asked myself before I blacked out.*

I'm just a normal girl…


End file.
